Christmas Party
by slytherinxxx
Summary: Hermione lets loose at a Gryffindor Christmas party...with the assistance of a pair of identical troublemakers of course! Fred x Hermione x George. Warnings: Smut, lemon, underage alcohol consumption


Disclaimer: I've said it before, I'll say it again - I don't own any of these characters, I just like making them do naughty things.

A/N: This is a prequel to my story Tied Up and Vulnerable, by popular demand. However, each story can stand alone as a one-shot. This one's a bit of a change of pace from my usual stuff, but I think it's still enjoyable.

This story takes place in Hermione's 5th year and the twins' last year at Hogwarts

It was the last night before students left for Christmas break, so the mood throughout Hogwarts was cheerful and festive. Returning from dinner, the Gryffindors were too excited to retire to bed yet. The idea of a party was passed around, and soon, the common room was filled with music, dancing, laughing, and general cheerful party hubbub. The lights were dimmed and the furniture pushed to the sides of the room to create a dance floor. Someone, presumably the Weasley twins, had snuck down to the kitchens to get snacks, an enormous punchbowl, and even a large pile of magical Christmas crackers.

Hermione Granger stood on the edge of the festivities, conflicted. On one hand, she had a responsibility as a prefect to chaperone and monitor the party for rule-breaking. On the other hand, she felt like she deserved a party as much as anyone, as hard as she had worked this year. She watched as Harry and Ron goofed off on the dance floor, and smiled when Ron attempted to replicate one of the Weird Sisters' signature dance moves and ended up sloshing his pumpkin juice all down his front. All of a sudden, she jumped to feel an arm around her shoulder. She turned to see Fred Weasley with a cocky grin on his face and a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey in his hand. She looked to her other shoulder to see George standing there with an identical grin.

"Why don't you join in the fun, Hermione?" Fred held out the bottle of firewhiskey and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione glared at him.

"You know I should confiscate that from you two," she warned, almost yelling to be heard over the din of the celebrating Gryffindors and the beat of the music.

"Come on, Hermione," said Fred. "Live a little!"

"Yeah, have some fun for a change," George added. Hermione looked at the bottle of alcohol, then up at the twins, considering.

"What the hell," she declared, reaching for the bottle. Fred and George cheered. Hermione tilted the bottle up and took a swig. The fiery liquid burned its way down her throat and she made a face.

"Come on, let's dance!" Fred grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor. Hermione took another large swig and followed, with George trailing behind them both. Once they reached the middle if the crowd, Fred stopped and turned back to Hermione. He grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey from her hand and took a swig himself before handing it off to George, who did the same.

Fred grinned at Hermione then began moving to the beat of the music. Usually she was not one for dancing, but the strong alcohol was already making her feel a bit giddy and lightheaded. Taking the firewhiskey back from George, she took another large drink for good measure before beginning to follow Fred's example. She moved her hips back and forth in rhythm with the loud music.

After that, Hermione began to lose track of time. She was absorbed completely in the beat of the music, letting herself be part of the crowd of dancers. Before she knew it, the bottle of firewhiskey was empty and discarded. A pleasant fog clouded her brain until all her worries and responsibilities had melted away. She danced uninhibitedly, having a great time moving with the crowd to the beat of the music.

She felt a pair of hands on her hips and looked up to see Fred Weasley pulling her closer towards him. She grinned rather tipsily and began moving her hips in time with his. Another pair of hands encircled her waist and she felt herself pulled back against George's identical muscular body.

The three of them moved in sync, swaying to the deep bass beat of the music. Hermione relaxed backwards into George's arms, closing her eyes. She felt him press his lips to the side of her neck, planting a gentle kiss on her pulse point, so she let her head fall to the side, granting him greater access. He grazed his teeth across her skin and she shuddered pleasurably. He moved one hand upwards from her waist to cup her breast through her shirt and she moaned softly.

Fred, not wanting his twin to have all the fun, ran his fingers delicately down the side of her face, pausing at her chin. He tilted her face up and brought his lips down to meet hers. The kiss was soft at first, barely a brush of lips, but Hermione reached up to entwine her fingers in Fred's shaggy red hair. She returned the kiss passionately, opening her mouth to his exploring tongue. Her alcohol-fogged brain never stopped to think that they were in the middle of a crowd of people.

The attentions of both boys sent waves of heat down her body, straight to her core. Her breath quickened and she felt liquid began to pool in her center. Desperate to relieve her growing arousal, she began to thrust her hips back and forth against the twins', eliciting groans from both of them. She was pressed so close between them that she could feel both of their growing erections.

Fred broke their kiss long enough to grab her hand and begin to pull her out of the crowd on the dance floor. Hermione grinned and pulled away from George, but grabbed his hand and pulled him after her. Together, they extricated themselves from the partying Gryffindors and made it out the portrait hole undetected.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, noticing that her words were slurring slightly.

"You'll see," said Fred with a grin. With the buzz from the alcohol, Hermione couldn't keep track of where they were headed, but she soon found herself standing in the entrance to the prefects' bathroom.

"But, how did you know the password?" she asked.

"Hey, we're legendary troublemakers," said George with a grin. "Of course we know the password." The twins each grabbed one of her hands and pulled her forward. Around the edges of the lavish bathroom were ornate sinks and mirrors, while the center of the room was taken up by an enormous, swimming pool-sized bathtub ringed with elaborate spigots. Hermione knew that each one released a stream of perfumed water and different kinds of multicolored bubbles.

She allowed them to pull her through the door, then waited, slightly unsteady on her feet, as George locked it with a wave of his wand. In an instant, the twins had resumed their attentions. This time, George took her front side. He entangled his fingers in Hermione's hair and brought her towards him in a scorching kiss. His lips moved frantically against hers as their tongues explored each others' mouths. He pressed the entire length of their bodies together. Hermione could feel his arousal pressing into her pelvis and moaned at the contact. The firewhiskey seemed to have removed her inhibitions completely.

After a long few moments, Hermione broke the kiss to turn to Fred, whose lips she attacked with equal fervor. When they finally came up for air, all three were panting hard.

Hermione looked up into Fred and George's identical lust-filled eyes and smiled seductively. Standing between the twins, she placed a hand on each of their chests. Slowly, teasingly, she trailed her hands down each of their stomachs, over their chiseled, Quidditch-hardened abs that she could feel even through their school sweaters. Venturing her hands ever lower, she caressed both sizable bulges through the fabric of their trousers.

"These clothes have got to go," she declared. Quick as a flash, both men obeyed, and the offending garments were discarded on the floor. This left both of their erections free and jutting out proudly. Hermione grasped one cock in each of her hands and lowered herself to her knees.

Lifting her eyes to Fred's, she ran her tongue down the length of his cock, then swirled it around the head.

"Oh, fuck yeah," he groaned. "That feels so good." Hermione smiled sexily, then turned to George and repeated the motion. George moaned in response. Encouraged, Hermione pumped her hands up and down on each of their cocks several times before returning her attention to Fred's. She wrapped her lips around the very head, then slowly took his length all the way into her mouth. She pulled back and began bobbing her head up and down enthusiastically, each time relaxing her throat so that she could take him in to the hilt.

"Oh gods," Fred moaned. "That's it, 'Mione. Mmm, oh yeah."

Hermione released Fred's cock and once more returned to face George's. She took him into her mouth and sucked just as vigorously as she had on Fred's.

"Fuck," George groaned. "That feels so fucking good."

Hermione alternated between each of the twins' cocks, jerking off one with her hand as she sucked on the other. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, her core throbbing with need. She knew her knickers must be soaked completely by now.

Fred came first, yelling and spilling his seed down Hermione's throat. Hermione dutifully swallowed it all, then licked his cock clean. That done, she turned back to George and sucked hard until he came shortly after. Hermione swallowed this, too, and licked her lips. George lifted Hermione up and kissed her passionately on the lips. He could taste himself and his brother on her lips and he groaned. Hermione was still buzzed from the firewhiskey, and still as aroused as ever.

George broke the kiss when he heard the sound of running water behind him. Both he and Hermione turned to see Fred turning on the spigots to fill the huge tub up with water. They all grinned at each other, then stripped their remaining clothes off in a hurry.

By the time Hermione reached the edge of the tub, Fred and George were already in and treading water. She stepped in carefully. Once in, she relaxed against the side, closing her eyes and luxuriating in the wonderful perfumes of the multicolored bubbles and the warmth of the water.

She was shocked out of her reverie, however, by two pairs of hands on her body. She opened her eyes to see both twins adding their tongues to the assault on her breasts. Fred and George licked and bit each pert nipple as they massaged the ample globes with their hands. The barrage of sensation left Hermione panting and needy; her core was throbbing with desire.

Soon, their hands had worked their way down Hermione's body and she felt her legs spread wide. Together, they lifted her until she was sitting on the edge of the tub, her legs dangling in the water. Wordlessly, George moved out of the way while Fred positioned himself at her entrance, his hard cock pressed against her throbbing heat and his hands on her hips. With one smooth motion, he pushed himself into her pussy. Hermione cried out as she was filled. Fred began thrusting slowly but steadily.

"Oh gods!" Hermione moaned. "Yes! Oh, Gods, your cock feels so good!" She began to thrust her hips upward to meet Fred's, desperate for him to increase the speed. But Fred continued his languorous pace, thrusting slowly in and out of Hermione's tight wetness.

"Bloody hell!" Hermione cried. "If you don't fucking move faster, I will curse you into next Tuesday!" Fred just grinned and thrust deeper into her core. Hermione groaned and clutched at his arms. The pace remained gentle, but each time his hips moved forward, his cock met the end of her and she cried out in pleasure. Fred reached between her legs and massaged her sensitive nub, drawing a gasp from Hermione's parted lips.

"God yes, I'm so close!" Hermione yelled. "Ah ah ah AHHHH! YES!"

Before she knew it, Hermione was undone. She came hard around Fred's cock. The sensation was too much for Fred, who came for the second time, releasing his seed deep into her womb with a groan. They each collapsed into each other's arms, recovering.

Soon, however, George was pushing his brother forcefully out of the way. With lust darkening his eyes dangerously, he grabbed a still weak Hermione by the waist and turned her over onto her hands and knees on the cold, wet tile. Quickly positioning himself on his knees, he shoved the entire length of his hard cock into her dripping pussy from behind.

George was as rough as his brother was gentle. He slammed into Hermione's cunt so hard that the slap of his hips on her ass echoed through the room.

"Yes, George, yes!" Hermione cried. "Fuck me!"

"You like that?" George asked roughly. The change from his normal lighthearted, friendly demeanor sent shivers of desire down Hermione's spine. "You like that big, hard cock fucking you from behind?" He punctuated his question with a hard slap on the cheek of Hermione's ass.

"Fuck yes!" she moaned. "Ohhh! Ohhhh, gods! Fuck me harder!"

George complied, increasing his speed to a breakneck pace. Hermione's head was thrown back in ecstasy; her tits were swinging back and forth with the force of his thrusts.

"Don't stop! I'm so close! Ohhhhhhhhh, gods! Your cock feels so fucking good!"

Hermione came with a scream, and George joined her a few thrusts later. Both collapsed onto the floor, then slid tiredly back into the water of the tub. Hermione snuggled between the twins, completely sated and absolutely exhausted.

I hope everyone enjoyed that little story, and I hope you are all a little hot under the collar by now, if you know what I mean. ;)

Please review, whether you liked it or not. Constructive criticism is the only way I'll improve!

Be sure to check out my other stories from my profile!


End file.
